1. Field
One or more of example embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit of a display apparatus and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus converts input data into a data signal by using a data driving unit, and controls scanning of each of a plurality of pixels by using a gate driving unit to adjust a brightness of each pixel, thereby displaying an image corresponding to the input data. The data driving unit and the gate driving unit may operate according to timing determined in response to a control signal of a timing controlling unit.
Each pixel of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal capacitor coupled to a gate line and in which a data voltage is charged, and a storage capacitor that is coupled to the liquid crystal capacitor and maintains the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor. An image is displayed according to a voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor.